Azrael/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Alright, let's feast on this to our hearts' content, shall we! Don't get in my way. I'm fine with taking all 3 of you up together.'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Azrael: ''Hors d-oeuvres first, then the main dish. Right, Grim Reaper? :Ragna: Sure. Until you make it til' then, Mad Dog. Hazama Honoka :Azrael: Just don't get away in my meal, you library. :Hazama: Oh, please. I have no interest in your beastly affairs. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Azrael: Show me the strength of a god! : Terumi (Susano'o): Very well. I'll carve it into your very marrow! Mai Natsume :Azrael: Keep your distance, or I might just eat you, too! :Mai: I appreciate the warning, but I won't get eaten so easily. ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Azrael: ''Show me the power of a REAL carnivore! :Chie: Carnivore's kind of a loaded term! It's not like that! Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Don’t you dare hold back! A real man goes all out! :Azrael: Depends on the prey. It’s hardly any fun if you break them too quickly. Teddie : Azrael: What would shadow meat taste like...? : Teddie: Th-This guy seriously wants to eat me...! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Looks like your muscles were trained in battle. Not bad! :Azrael: I don't give a damn, I'm just here to eat. Elizabeth : Azrael: Let's have a taste of that power of yours. : Elizabeth: Hehe... I hope you have an appetite. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''Come youngling! My claws shall make you my prey! :Azrael: Your prey? Don't be absurd. They're mine! Carmine Prime :Azrael: I don’t need any of your blood. It’ll spoil my food. :Carmine: Yeah whatever. This place will be a mess by the time you’re done anyway. Mika Returna :Azrael: Now then, how do the feeding grounds look today? :Mika: It's like I'm looking at a full buffet! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''This is starting to look like a party. :Azrael: Now, let the feast begin. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Azrael: You got somethin' tasty on ya, don't you? :Akatsuki: Hm? No food to my knowledge... Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Azrael: ''Pathetic. I'm not even full. :Ragna: Tch. You're really on the warpath. Hazama Honoka :Azrael: Ngh. No texture whatsoever. :Hazama: Oh my, what a mess! You have no matters. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): Behold the might of God! : Azrael: Incredible... Just incredible! Mai Natsume :Azrael: Oh, you're still alive. :Mai: Yeah... technically... ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Azrael: ''Tch. Pathetic. I don't even want to eat you. :Chie: Oh. So I guess you won't eat EVERYTHING. Kanji Tatsumi : Azrael: Weaklings like you aren't worth listening to! : Kanji: Heh, see ya! Men speak with their fists! Teddie : Azrael: Huh. Crunchy on the outside, soft and juicy on the inside. : Teddie: Yeeeek! Somebody help me! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Two great strengths coming together! That was a satisfying fight! :Azrael: Didn't come close to my main dish, though. Elizabeth : Azrael: That's one hell of an appetizer. : Elizabeth: Shall I bring out the main course? ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''Unworthy! Absolutely unworthy. :Azrael: You glutton. I've hardly eaten my fill! Carmine Prime : Carmine: See? What’d I say? Blood everywhere! : Azrael: Nrgh! A disappointing hunt for unworthy prey! Mika Returna : Mika: Huh? Is the buffet over already? : Azrael: And I'm still hungry. How disappointing. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Azrael: ''Stand up, I still haven't had enough. :Yang: What, no after party? Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Azrael: That thing's got some kick to it! Not bad! :Akatsuki: Ah, so that's what's tasty... Victory Screen Interations ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Azrael: ''Now, it's time for the main course. You better leave me satisfied, Grim Reaper...! :Ragna: Bring it. You just bit off more than you could chew! Hazama Honoka :Azrael: Eatin' a bunch of small fry ain't gonna fill me up. Guess I gotta go after a bigger fish. :Hazama: Whoa now, you'll spoil your appetite! Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): You shall feast upon your divine punishment. A gift for exceeding what a stray dog deserves. : Azrael: Yes! Give me all the punishment you've got! I won't let any of it go to waste, God! Mai Natsume :Azrael: You're still untrained, but... I suppose there's a certain...flavor to being a spear-wielder. :Mai: Ugh... What is this chill... ''Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Azrael: ''I see, your Meat-Lover nickname wasn't just for show. After the way you tenderized this meat, the texture will be perfect! :Chie: Have you even heard a word I've said? And why does it sound so gross when you talk about me tenderizing meat? Ew! Just stay away from me, you pervert! Kanji Tatsumi :Azrael: Heh heh heh... Good. Your struggle satisfies my hunger... But I’m not done eating yet... More! Give me MORE! :Kanji: Damn, this dude’s crazy. Just don’t get any innocent people involved, okay? Teddie : Teddie: S-Stop looking at me like that! I'm really not tasty at all! Barely even edible! : Azrael: I'll be the judge of that. Don't worry. I'm sure some of that meat on ya's gotta be good. Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: My muscles are twitching... That must mean they still have room to grow. It's too early for protein now, so this calls for more training! :Azrael: Good, I like that fighting spirit of yours... Very well! I'll take you on! Elizabeth : Azrael: This hunger's killin' me! Bring out everything you got! No holdin' out on me now, I'll devour you whole! : Elizabeth: Ah, I can hear his heart racing with excitement... Is this how I find the "answer"? Then I will devour everything on the table, plates and all! ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Azrael: ''I'm starving... You robbed my of my prey, and now I'm starving... You're going to pay for this, old warrior...! :Waldstein: Disgraceful... Barking for food like a stray dog. Very well, I shall engrave the essence of strength into your body! Carmine Prime :Azrael: If you put your pathetic hands on my prey again, it’ll be the last mistake you ever make. :Carmine: Like I care. Why don’t you go eat that small fry over there? Mika Returna :Azrael: Tch... I'm too hungry for this. Where will I find prey that can satisfy my hunger!? :Mika: Do not be afraid...walk, without hesitation. Walk, and you will understand! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Chumps like these aren't gonna light a fire inside me. :Azrael: Oho... then how about we set that smolder ablaze!! Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: The Blitz Motor's not something you can control. I wouldn't get too fixated, if I were you. :Azrael: I don't wanna control it, I wanna feast on it! It's the only way I can satisfy my hunger! Category:Quotes